


Bedtime Stories

by RebaK1tten



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Future Fic, M/M, Werewolf Mates, children are a pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1202797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a post on Tumblr -</p><p>"Sometimes I wonder about the legend of Sam and Dean. I wonder if different creatures and monsters talk about the two boys who devote(d) their lives to hunting and killing them. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime Stories

Stiles comes down the stairs, shaking his head and flops on the couch next to Peter.

“Seriously, they’re gonna kill me, Peter. I’m a mere mortal, I cannot take this shit. Go upstairs and make your sons go to sleep.”

Peter does the head cocking, eyebrow raised thing that Hales do before he answers. “Why are they _my_ children when they act up and yours when they’re good?”

“Duh, they have your evil genes. And now with the full moon tomorrow, they’re impossible. I didn’t expect to say this, but I’m looking forward to when they can actually shift and you can teach them how to control it. Right now, they’re just all riled up and making me nuts.”

“They may not be wolves you know, we won’t know for sure for another year or so, it generally hits at puberty,” Peter replies, smiling. “Of course, I was an early bloomer.”

“Well they’ll be nine next year, so right on schedule. Go do something.” Stiles gestures towards the stairs. Above their heads, they can both hear giggling and growling and what sounds like an entire football team wrestling in the hallway.

“I could traumatize them for life,” he says shrugging. “Worked for me as a kid, come on, watch the expert.”

“I don’t know why I’m agreeing with this,” Stiles says. “I used to be a better person before I married you.”

“And I like you the way you are now,” Peter answers. At the top of the stairs he calls out, “Get your butts in your room and in your beds and do it now!”

There’s more running and giggling but by the time Peter and Stiles enter the boys’ room, they’re each in their beds.

“Daniel. Stephen. Your father tells me that you’re being difficult tonight. Is that true?” Peter asks, settling in a chair between their beds.

Both boys shake their heads and try to look serious, with only limited success. They’re fraternal twins and Daniel looks more like Stiles, complete with dark hair and a scattering of moles on his face. Stephen looks exactly like Peter did at his age and he is generally the instigator, while Daniel perfects their plans.

“Let me tell you a story that my mother told my sister and me when we were growing up and didn’t listen to her. It’s a story about some hunters, named the Winchesters,” he starts and shifts to get comfortable to tell his tale. Stiles sits on the edge of Stephen’s bed, waiting for the story as well.

“You know what hunters are and most of them are fine. We’re even friends now with some of the Argent family.”

Stiles checks to be sure Peter’s okay and not going to go into _that_ story, they haven’t agreed to when the boys should hear all their family history.

“Well the Winchester brothers were hunters, but they weren’t like the ones you hear about. Some say that Dean and Sam were magic -- monsters themselves. Some say they received information on supernatural creatures to hunt from god and some say from the devil himself. They used to drive across the country in a big black car that never needed gasoline. They had weapons from demons and from angels. Some people say they actually traveled with angels and some say their lovers were demons and they drank the demons' blood.” He waits while the boys process this, their eyes wide.

“No one knows how, but they always showed up where monsters lived; and they hated werewolves. They made friends with vampires,” he waits while both boys and Stiles all call out “ew!”

“Yes, they had vampire friends, but every time they heard about werewolves, they killed them. Do you know how?” he asks.

The boys shake their heads and scoot lower under the covers.

He pauses dramatically. “They Cut. Off. Their. Heads. But first, they’d question the werewolves and try to get them to tell who else was wolf. And it didn’t matter if the wolves were peaceful and did nothing but go to work and raise a family, the Winchesters would…” he makes a dramatic throat-cutting gesture, complete with squishy noise. Even Stiles looks a little green.

“And they couldn’t be killed. They went to hell, right to hell itself and met demons and those demons taught them how to torture creatures on the earth, just because they were different than the Winchesters. It’s said that they let all the demons out of hell’s gate and very nearly caused the end of the world,” Peter says, nodding at all three of his boys.

“That’s why, especially when it’s a full moon, we wolves need to be on our best behavior and not attract any undue attention. Because as far as I know, the Winchesters are still alive. And even if they’re not…that doesn’t stop them.”

“Is there anything we can do to be sure the Winchesters don’t come here?” Stiles asks seriously.

“Why yes, there is. We need to be quiet at night, that’s when the Winchesters travel. So we’re quiet and we go to sleep at night when our parents tell us,” Peter says, sounding slightly prim.

“Okay, Daddy,” Stephen says eagerly and Daniel nods.

The boys are yawning through their good night kisses and Daniel timidly asks for Stiles to leave the door cracked open, which is fine, he slept with the door open until he was 12.

“And that’s how you do it,” Peter whispers, kissing his mate’s neck.

“Fuck you, Peter, I’m sleeping with the lights on,” Stiles replies.

**Author's Note:**

> http://rebakitt3n.tumblr.com/post/76985100007/pumpkincest-sometimes-i-wonder-about-the-legend
> 
> I can't figure out how to link, sorry!


End file.
